


Disturbingly Attractive

by Laylah



Category: Suikoden V
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, Crossdressing, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-13
Updated: 2011-08-13
Packaged: 2017-10-22 13:46:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/238679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laylah/pseuds/Laylah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The satin feels so fancy, like something he should be careful about touching, but the familiar roughness of the first kiss upsets that: under that delicate, pretty dress is the only man he trusts to watch his back in a serious fight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Disturbingly Attractive

That evening, back in their quarters, Rahal says, "More disturbing, or more attractive?"

He sounds like he's teasing, so Roog says, "What, I gotta pick one?" and then ducks, because he knows when he's said something he deserves to get smacked for.

Rahal rolls his eyes, but he's still smiling. "What if I put the question another way? You think you could handle me wearing that dress to bed?"

Roog has to just go over that image in his head for a minute before he can get his brain to start working again. That short skirt showed off a lot of leg, and he's always admired the lean rider's muscle in Rahal's thighs. "You wouldn't be afraid I was thinking about your sister?"

"I'm fairly certain," Rahal says, his smile going completely wicked, "that I can remind you of the differences between us."

Anything that makes him smile like that winds up being a good idea. "Show me what you got, then," Roog says.

Rahal ducks into the other room to change—he seriously has _nothing_ Roog hasn't seen before from at least a couple of different angles, but maybe it's the costume thing. It makes more of an impression if you don't see the process, right? Roog can wait. A little impatiently, but he can.

Those guys on guard duty never stood a chance. Stranded out there with no women around for miles—assuming that's all you're into, it's a pretty raw deal. And Rahal's a knockout whether he's wearing his armor or one of Rania's dresses. Literally a knockout, when he puts his mind to it. It was a a pretty gorgeous takedown to watch.

"There," Rahal says now, coming to the doorway.

Roog whistles. If anything, the dress looks sexier now than it did earlier, rich satiny stuff in a deep blue that contrasts with Rahal's pale skin, the neckline teased open so it shows off his collar bones. It cinches in at the waist to suggest curves, and then there's just barely enough skirt not to give him away. His legs are long and sleek, and he's wearing a pair of delicate little sandals with ribbons laced up his calves, like an invitation to keep looking. "You...did a thing with your hair," Roog says, and immediately notices how dumb that sounds. But it's true—somehow in those couple of minutes Rahal turned his topknot into this fancy twist thing that Roog wants to bury both hands in.

"So," Rahal says. "More disturbing or more attractive?"

"The most attractive," Roog says, because he can't deny it—Rahal is. Men's clothes, women's clothes, no clothes at all, they're just different verses of the same song, and the song is called _Rahal Is a Sexy Bastard_.

Especially when he smirks like that. "Good answer," he says. He slinks toward Roog, doing this thing with his hips, damn.

Roog licks his lips. His mouth has suddenly gone dry. "You don't do anything halfway, do you?"

"I don't think I could keep up with you if I made a habit of that," Rahal says. He drapes his arms over Roog's shoulders, and Roog settles his hands at Rahal's waist. The satin feels so fancy, like something he should be careful about touching, but the familiar roughness of the first kiss upsets that: under that delicate, pretty dress is the only man he trusts to watch his back in a serious fight.

In between kisses, Rahal is dragging him out of his clothes. It takes work for Roog to leave him alone instead of trying to return the favor, but the point was to do this with Rahal wearing the dress, right? So Roog tries to keep his cool. And it does feel good, cool and silky, smooth against him.

Roog works his hands into Rahal's hair, feeling it pull loose and spill around his fingers. Rahal moans into his mouth, grinding against him, and Roog has to laugh, even if he's a little out of breath. "You might be dressed up pretty, but you're no lady," he says.

"I hope you weren't expecting one," Rahal says. "I'd hate to disappoint you." He slips out of Roog's arms, stepping back toward the bed. His hair falls loose around his shoulders now, spilling over the bare skin exposed by the neckline of his dress.

"I am so far from disappointed," Roog says. He watches Rahal sit down on the edge of the bed, leaning back. His skirt rides up along his thighs and Roog stares, willing it to slip those last couple of inches. Rahal runs his hands up his thighs slowly. Roog wonders if he could talk Rahal into painting his fingernails like a court lady. It would probably look amazing at a time like this.

Rahal makes a little tease out of it, touching himself and drawing back, smiling at every frustrated hiss Roog makes when he doesn't quite reveal himself. He squirms on the bed, lips parted, a stray lock of hair falling loose in front of his face—if Roog didn't know better he'd think he _was_ looking at a girl, pretty and flirty and daring him to come closer.

And then Rahal gives up the tease, two fingertips hooked under the hem of his skirt and dragging it up until it bares his cock, flushed and thick against dark satin. Roog stifles a groan.

"It's good, isn't it?" Rahal says. "You like how that looks."

"Yeah," Roog says, hoarse. It's...out of place, Rahal's hard cock under that short skirt, Rahal's strong shoulders draped in that delicate satin. It messes with him, putting those things together, messes with him in the best way. "You look great."

Rahal spreads his legs a little. "Come here, then," he says.

There's an offer he can't turn down. Roog drops to his knees and crawls closer, nuzzling his way up Rahal's thighs and leaning in to show him just how disturbingly attractive he is.


End file.
